


Glow

by starstruck1986



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-06 08:36:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/733678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starstruck1986/pseuds/starstruck1986
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: 017: Chocolate<br/>Warnings: Fluff<br/>Summary:  Ron has to ask the question.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glow

“Mm, that's good,” Ron moaned, licking his finger to carry the chocolate icing into his mouth.   
“Get away.”  
  
His mother swatted the back of his hand.  
  
“Eating your own wedding cake,” she huffed, snatching the bowl away and putting it down on the worktop. “Whatever will I do with you?”  
“Give me cake?” Ron asked hopefully, and ducked backwards before she could whip him with the tea towel tucked into her apron. “Alright, no cake. Not yet, anyway...”  
  
There was an exasperated sigh and Ron winced slightly as his mother came at him, her hand raised. When it did nothing but settle on his cheek, he smiled at her. She had to reach up to hold his face and the top of her head was in line with his nipples.  
  
“I didn't expect this for you, you know?” she said, somewhat wryly, looking up at him. “I thought you'd marry a nice girl and settle down. Give me a grandchild or two, with sweet smiles and red hair, and lovely blue eyes like their father.”  
“Am I disappointing you, Mum?” Ron whispered, lowering his eyes. “I never wanted to do that. All my life I've only wanted you to be proud of me...”  
  
Her soft touch became a painful grip and Ron's first instinct was to step back, away from her, but her arm locked around his waist and held him fast against her, like he had seen her do a thousand times to her husband.  
  
“You have _never_ disappointed me,” she hissed. “Ever. You have been a joy and it is a privilege to call you my son. The fact that you are about bind your hand to another man brings me only happiness if you're happy. Do you understand me?”  
“I understand,” Ron said, his throat thick.  
  
He'd been a nervous ball of energy all day long that the emotions were too much for him as her words fully sank into his psyche. He looked down into her eyes and found them brimming with tears, brightening the same warm amber brown that the woman had passed on to only one of her sons, the one that would stand alongside him during the ceremony as his best man.  
  
“I just wanted to... check,” he said lamely. “I mean... I've done a lot of stupid things.”  
“Who hasn't?”  
  
She smiled at him and then pulled away, patting her hands onto his chest before smoothing out he fabric of his shirt.  
  
“Now, away with you. Go and have a bath and put your robes on and... and then it'll be time, won't it?”  
“I s'pose so...” Ron couldn't contain his excitement as he grinned at her.  
  
He turned to leave.  
  
“Ron?”   
“Mm?” He looked over his shoulder and then laughed.  
  
His mother was holding out the icing bowl to him with an exasperated look on her face.  
  
“Merlin preserve me, chocolate wedding cakes. What will they think of next?” she huffed, as Ron dipped his finger into the bowl.  
  
***  
  
“It comes to something when you won't be able to hear the officiator over the howling of your own mother,” Charlie muttered in Ron's ear, making him laugh.  
  
It was true that their mother was sitting in the front row, already howling into her lace hanky.  
  
“But then, I suppose she's mother to both of you, isn't she?” Charlie whispered. His hot breath tickled Ron's ear.  
  
It was true that Molly Weasley had come to regard Harry as her own son. She was therefore seeing two of her children be married that day, but the bonding was not incestuous.  
  
He looked down at the golden ribbon wrapped around his own wrist, their joined hands, and Harry's wrist. He glanced up and met emerald eyes and a happy smile. It had been Harry's idea to have a chocolate cake.  
  
“Is she ever going to stop?” Harry breathed.  
“Doubtful.” Ron grimaced. “Very doubtful.”  
  
“And by the promise to take one another, let you be bonded by the magic in your veins.”  
  
Ron watched the ribbon begin to glow. He'd been waiting for the day for months, maybe years. He'd been waiting to be able to commit himself to the person who had allowed _him_ to glow, to shine.  
  
“If we kiss, she might go off the planet,” Harry muttered, his voice so low it must have hurt his vocal chords.  
“Maybe orbit will make her happy?” Ron breathed, leaning in.


End file.
